


Don't take my sunshine away

by YukiDelleran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa is not a bad girl, Alternate Universe - Office, Family Drama, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Keith is a single father, Lance is pure gold, M/M, Past Keith/Acxa - Freeform, Sequel, She seems but is not, of a beautiful little lady
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/pseuds/YukiDelleran
Summary: Una giovane donna era in piedi accanto a Kayla, evidentemente in loro attesa. Tutto nella sua figura ben vestita e dal taglio di capelli impeccabile trasudava irritazione, rabbia addirittura, e quando la bambina si mosse in avanti per raggiungerli, la trattenne fermamente.Keith era impallidito di colpo.« Acxa... » mormorò.« Keith. » rispose lei, in tono glaciale.Lance forzò un sorriso per allentare la tensione e avanzò tendendo la mano.« Sei la madre di Kayla? È un piacere conoscerti, io sono Lance. »Quel gesto venne completamente ignorato e la giovane rivolse la sua attenzione esclusivamente a Keith.« Ti avevo chiesto una sola cosa. Una. Di tenere le tue perversioni lontane da mia figlia. » disse, e a quelle parole Lance si sentì gelare.





	Don't take my sunshine away

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito diretto di ["Galeotto fu il magazzino"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942611). E' bene leggere prima quella per capire meglio i rapporti tra i personaggi.

Keith aveva sempre amato il suo lavoro perché gli permetteva di passare lunghe ore in solitudine nel silenzio del suo magazzino. Lì c'erano solo lui, i suoi attrezzi e la merce imballata in attesa di spedizione. Nessun caos, niente gente che urlava, nessun ufficio in preda all'isteria: quello era prerogativa dei piani superiori. Solo pace, lavoro efficiente e, saltuariamente, qualche squillo del telefono.  
Era sempre stato così ma, negli ultimi giorni, si era aggiunto un rumore di fondo che Keith non poteva ignorare.  
Lance, impiegato stagista dell'ufficio del piano di sopra, nonché suo ragazzo da alcuni mesi, era stato spedito a riordinare l'archivio sul soppalco, pieno di scartoffie accumulate negli anni.  
E nel farlo, cantava.  
Non che fosse chissà quale grande interprete, ma la sua voce era calda e piacevole e a Keith non dispiaceva affatto ascoltarlo. Era un gradevole accompagnamento per i suoi pensieri e il suo lavoro, anche se doveva trattenersi dal fare di corsa quella rampa di scale e abbracciarlo solo per il gusto di vederlo arrossire, con quell'espressione timida che faceva sempre quando...  
Scosse la testa.  
Doveva concentrarsi, aveva del lavoro da fare.  
« _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! »  
Keith era in cima alle scale ancora prima che Lance avesse smesso di urlare.  
« Cosa succede?! Stai bene?! Ti sei fatto male?! » esclamò, ansioso.  
Lance gli saltò letteralmente in braccio, tremando come una foglia.  
« C'è un... c'è un... » balbettò indicando la pila di raccoglitori vuoti al centro della stanza.  
Nell'angolo di uno di questi, passeggiava indisturbato un ragno dalle lunghe zampe.  
« Toglilooooooo... » piagnucolò Lance.  
Keith si districò dalle braccia che gli cingevano il collo, recuperò un foglio e accompagnò l'innocuo insetto fin fuori dalla finestra.  
« Mi hai fatto spaventare. » sospirò, ritornando a guardare Lance, le mani sui fianchi.  
« Mi sono spaventato anch'io. » brontolò quest'ultimo, gonfiando le guance. « Questo posto è pieno di polvere e ragnatele, nessuno fa le pulizie da anni. Con che coraggio lo chiamate archivio? »  
« È il motivo per cui hanno mandato l'ultimo arrivato a pulire, suppongo. »  
Lance sbuffò sonoramente, chiaramente infastidito dalla verità dietro quelle parole.  
« Stiamo mandando al macero quintali di carta, mi hanno detto di buttare tutta la documentazione più vecchia di cinque anni e qui c'è roba che risale a più di dieci anni fa! Spero che almeno facciano la raccolta differenziata! E poi guarda! »  
Con fare accusatorio, indicò il tavolino in un angolo della stanza. Su di esso si trovava una manciata di graffette di tutte le dimensioni.  
« Sarebbe uno spreco immenso buttare tutto quello che si trova attaccato a quei fogli. Sono un salvatore di graffette! Quando Lotor si renderà conto di quanto lo faccio risparmiare sulla cancelleria mi amerà e non mi tratterà più da Cenerentola! »  
Quella volta fu il turno di Keith per imbronciarsi.  
« Non voglio che Lotor ti ami, per quello basto io. »  
Lance sorrise soddisfatto e gli schioccò un bacio sulle labbra.  
Tra loro funzionava sempre così, tra strilli, prese in giro, risate e teneri momenti d'intimità. Keith non avrebbe mai pensato che esistesse qualcuno con cui si sarebbe trovato a proprio agio come con Lance, non dopo che il suo passato gli aveva ampiamente dimostrato quanto fosse inadatto alle relazioni e quanto i suoi errori avessero già fatto soffrire troppe persone.  
« Stasera a cena ci sarà anche Kayla. » disse con un sorriso. « Non vede l'ora di rivederti. »  
« E io non vedo l'ora di rivedere quel batuffolo di amore! » confermò Lance sprizzando entusiasmo. « La strapazzerò di coccole per tutta la sera! »  
Era la prima volta che un suo partner dimostrava interesse e affetto per Kayla. Di solito, dopo aver scoperto che aveva una figlia, i ragazzi che aveva frequentato si erano dileguati con patetiche scuse o con plateali scenate sulla sua incoerenza e infedeltà.  
Lance era stato il primo ad ascoltare la sua storia, o almeno parte di essa, e ad accettare la presenza della bambina nella sua vita come un fatto naturale. Le si era affezionato da subito e per Kayla era diventato una sorta di zio a cui volere bene con naturalezza.  
Questo faceva sentire Keith, per la prima volta, sereno e non diviso a metà tra due esistenze inconciliabili tra loro.  
  
Per tutto il tragitto dall'ufficio a casa di Keith, Lance aveva chiacchierato ininterrottamente su argomenti che spaziavano dal lavoro alla sua famiglia. Negli ultimi minuti si era lanciato in un discorso su quanto trovasse assurdo che la sua famiglia ritenesse troppo impegnativo frequentare un padre single.  
« “Sei troppo giovane, Lancey”, mi dicono. Come se avessi così tanti anni meno di te. Non dico che sia una passeggiata ma, ehi, ci vogliamo bene e se ci sono dei problemi, li superiamo. Kayla è un tesoro, non vedo cosa potrebbe andare storto. »  
Si zittì nel momento in cui si rese conto che Keith aveva smesso di ascoltarlo e aveva lo sguardo fisso sulle scale d'ingresso di casa sua.  
Una giovane donna era in piedi accanto a Kayla, evidentemente in loro attesa. Tutto nella sua figura ben vestita e dal taglio di capelli impeccabile trasudava irritazione, rabbia addirittura, e quando la bambina si mosse in avanti per raggiungerli, la trattenne fermamente.  
Keith era impallidito di colpo.  
« Acxa... » mormorò.  
« Keith. » rispose lei, in tono glaciale.  
Lance forzò un sorriso per allentare la tensione e avanzò tendendo la mano.  
« Sei la madre di Kayla? È un piacere conoscerti, io sono Lance. »  
Quel gesto venne completamente ignorato e la giovane rivolse la sua attenzione esclusivamente a Keith.  
« Ti avevo chiesto una sola cosa. Una. Di tenere le tue perversioni lontane da mia figlia. » disse, e a quelle parole Lance si sentì gelare.  
Keith era pallido come un cadavere.  
« Ora scopro che non solo non hai rispettato gli accordi, ma hai anche spinto mia figlia a mentirmi per coprire le tue sconcezze. Che ti porti in casa uomini alla presenza della bambina! Hai superato il limite, non permetterò che Kayla abbia più niente a che fare con te! »  
Così dicendo, scese rigidamente i pochi grandini e passò a fianco a loro con passo rapido, trascinandosi dietro Kayla.  
« Mamma, dove stiamo andando? Dovevo cenare con papà e zio Lance! » protestò la bambina.  
« Non ci saranno più cene con quell'individuo. » la zittì Acxa prima di spingerla in macchina.  
La portiera sbatté e l'auto partì, lasciando sul marciapiede un silenzio tombale.  
Lance non riusciva nemmeno a metabolizzare cosa fosse appena successo. Si riscosse solo quando vide Keith barcollare fino al primo gradino e crollare seduto su di esso, con la testa tra le mani.  
« Cos'ho fatto... cos'ho fatto... » ripeteva con voce spezzata. « Mi porterà via Kayla... »  
Era talmente assurdo da sembrare irreale.  
« Cerchiamo di mantenere la calma. » tentò di rassicurarlo Lance, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. « Prima di tutto leviamoci dalla strada. Andiamo in casa, così potrai spiegarmi esattamente come stanno le cose. Non le avevi detto di noi? Pensavo che foste in rapporti amichevoli. »  
Keith si alzò a fatica, come se il peso di tutti gli anni del mondo gli fosse appena piombato sulle spalle, e si avviò su per i gradini.  
« Siamo, o meglio, eravamo in rapporti quasi civili. Acxa mi odia, ma non poteva fare più di tanto contro il parere del giudice, che aveva stabilito il mio diritto di vedere Kayla regolarmente. Credo non l'abbia mai accettato. Ha sempre cercato un modo per tagliarmi fuori dalla sua vita e forse ora ci è riuscita. »  
Raggiunto l'appartamento, Keith crollò sul divano, nella medesima posa disperata che aveva assunto poco prima sui gradini.  
« È stata colpa mia... » mormorò mentre Lance, ancora incredulo per la piega che aveva preso la serata, gli si sedeva accanto.  
« Keith, questa è una sciocchezza, lo sai, vero? Non hai fatto niente di male a Kayla. » obiettò.  
« Invece sì. Lei si meritava un padre e Acxa si meritava un marito. Io invece non ho potuto farlo… non ho potuto… »  
La voce di Keith si spezzò in modo straziante e Lance gli circondò le spalle, tenendolo stretto.  
« Te la senti di raccontarmi cos’è successo? Come siete arrivati a questo? Vorrei poterti aiutare. »  
Keith si passò una mano sugli occhi, sospirando.  
« Potresti odiarmi. » disse. « Se lo sapessi potresti decidere che ti faccio schifo e che non vuoi vedermi mai più.»  
« Non potrei nemmeno volendo, lavoriamo insieme e mi serve qualcuno che mi salvi dai ragni. » tentò di sdrammatizzare Lance, anche se non parve funzionare.  
Dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio, Keith iniziò a raccontare.  
  
« Ho conosciuto Acxa quando frequentavamo l’università. All’epoca non ero certo del mio orientamento, non riuscivo a capire cosa volessi veramente e lei era molto bella. Non ero abituato a qualcuno che mi ricoprisse di attenzioni, ero sempre stato solo. Lei era davvero dolce ed era innamorata di me. Stavo bene in sua compagnia e anche a livello fisico le cose inizialmente andavano bene. Non era un rapporto eclatante, ma mi dava quella parvenza di stabilità di cui avevo bisogno. Siamo stati insieme un anno prima che iniziassi a rendermi conto, o meglio, a prendere coscienza di qualcosa che non andava. Le volevo bene ma non provavo davvero attrazione verso di lei, mentre sempre più spesso mi soffermavo a guardare altri ragazzi. Mi ci è voluto un po’ per capire e il parere di un vecchio amico, l’unico che abbia mai avuto, che mi è caro come un fratello. È stato lui ad aprirmi gli occhi e a farmi capire che non potevo continuare così. Shiro voleva solo il mio bene, non poteva certo immaginare che avrei rovinato tutto. Ho deciso di lasciarla perché stavo facendo del male a entrambi, ma volevo comportarmi in modo corretto con lei, sapevo che l’avrei fatta soffrire. Sono andato a casa sua per parlarle, la situazione ha preso una piega inaspettata e siamo finiti a letto. Lei probabilmente aveva capito che era finita e quello era un disperato tentativo di rimediare. Le ho dato quello che voleva, come una sorta di addio, e quando le ho parlato apertamente è come impazzita. Ha iniziato a urlarmi contro, a dire che l’avevo ingannata per tutto il tempo, che ero un mostro, ero disgustoso e non meritavo di esistere. Un po’ me l’aspettavo, ma ha comunque fatto male da parte di una persona che aveva detto di amarmi così tanto. Però ho pensato che fosse meglio così per entrambi. Un mese dopo mi ha detto di essere incinta. È stato come se mi fosse crollato il mondo addosso, le ho detto delle cose orribili, che lo aveva fatto apposta, che voleva legarmi a sé con l’inganno, che non volevo saperne nulla. Lei ha detto che mi avrebbe trascinato in tribunale, mi avrebbe costretto a prendermi le mie responsabilità. Ero fuori di me. Quella sera mi sono ubriacato fino a non capire più nulla. Non mi reggevo in piedi, volevo solo che la mia testa smettesse di pensare. Mi sono ritrovato a letto con un ragazzo abbordato al bar. Non ricordo nemmeno la sua faccia, non ricordo nulla della mia prima volta con un uomo, solo il dolore alla base della schiena quando mi sono svegliato da solo a mattina dopo. Niente aveva più senso, mi sentivo incatenato a qualcosa che non volevo e ho addirittura pensato di farla finita. È stato Shiro a impedirmi di fare sciocchezze, mi ha aiutato a calmarmi e a ragionare con lucidità. Mi ha fatto capire che avevo ancora una scelta e stava solo a me. Non potevo certo costringere Acxa ad abortire, ma potevo decidere se quel bambino sarebbe cresciuto senza un padre, come io ero cresciuto senza genitori. Era una cosa che non potevo nemmeno concepire, quindi ho accettato di vedere l’avvocato di Acxa. È stato più comprensivo di quanto pensassi, non sono stato costretto a sposarla, ma ho dovuto lasciare gli studi per contribuire al mantenimento del bambino. È stato un periodo tremendo, a volte Acxa mi prendeva a schiaffi, altre volte mi piangeva addosso pregandomi di tornare con lei. È stato solo grazie all’appoggio di Shiro che sono riuscito ad andare avanti. Quando è nata Kayla all’inizio non voleva farmela vedere e i suoi genitori non volevano farmela incontrare. È stata dura, ma quando ho visto Kayla mi sono innamorato di lei all’istante e ho capito che la volevo nella mia vita. Avrei fatto di tutto per lei, perché  era anche mia. Acxa ha accettato di farmela vedere di tanto in tanto e abbiamo ricominciato a parlare, ma i rapporti tra noi erano sempre tesi. Lei non ha mai accettato che vedessi dei ragazzi, d’altra parte non sono mai riuscito a portare avanti una relazione oltre la confessione di essere padre. Nessuno voleva avere a che fare con qualcuno la cui priorità è la propria bambina. Nessuno prima di te. Il resto è storia. Quanto ti faccio schifo ora? »  
  
Lance era rimasto ad ascoltarlo in silenzio per tutto il tempo, trattenendo a stento le lacrime quando la voce di Keith si era spezzata nel rievocare i momenti più penosi. Quando smise di parlare, semplicemente gli accarezzò una guancia e posò le labbra sulle sue, coinvolgendolo in un bacio dolce.  
« Neanche un po’. » mormorò, mentre i loro respiri erano ancora mescolati. « Se possibile ti amo più di prima. »  
Con un gesto tenero gli scostò i capelli dal viso e appoggiò la fronte alla sua.  
« Avete sofferto così tanto, vi siete feriti a vicenda nel modo più crudele. Meritereste di trovare la pace, per voi stessi e per Kayla. »  
Keith sospirò stancamente.  
« Non so se sarà mai possibile. Però, Lance, promettimi una cosa. So che arriveremo al punto in cui mi chiederà di scegliere tra te e Kayla. Ti prego, non lasciarti sopraffare da lei. »  
Lance poteva quasi sentirlo, il reale significato dietro quelle parole. Sussurrava al suo orecchio: “Non lasciarmi.”  Per questo lo tenne stretto e lo baciò di nuovo, delicatamente.  
« Non preoccuparti, sono quel tipo di persona che quando si mette in testa una cosa non cambia idea facilmente. Ho deciso di stare con te e dovranno smuovere le montagne per impedirmelo. »  
  
Quella sera Lance rientrò presto. Dopo cena Keith era di pessimo umore, cupo e preoccupato, e aveva espresso il desiderio di andare a dormire il prima possibile. Lance ovviamente lo aveva assecondato, dispiacendosi che il loro venerdì sera fosse finito in quel modo triste e chiedendosi cosa potesse fare per risolvere la situazione.  
Mentre rientrava, sulla porta incrociò sua sorella Veronica, a sua volta di ritorno da una serata.  
« È piuttosto presto. » si stupì la giovane donna, vedendolo. « Di solito ti fermi a dormire fuori nel weekend, va tutto bene? »  
« Al contrario. » borbottò Lance, girando le chiavi nella serratura. « Va tutto male. Si è rifatta viva la ex di Keith e ha fatto un casino. »  
Veronica corrugò le sopracciglia nella classica espressione da ramanzina in arrivo e Lance sperò che non ne avesse davvero intenzione: non era per nulla in vena in quel momento.  
« Lance, quel ragazzo sembra una fonte continua di problemi. » iniziò la sorella.  
« Ma non per colpa sua! » protestò il ragazzo. « Quella si è fatta trovare davanti a casa e si è comportata in modo assurdo. Keith era a pezzi, vorrei tanto poterlo aiutare. Tu invece, perché sei a casa a quest'ora? Non dovevi uscire a bere con i tuoi colleghi? »  
Forse era meglio spostare l'attenzione della sorella prima che partisse con l'ennesima tirata su quanto fosse troppo giovane per stare con un padre single, che ne avrebbe ricavato solo grane e blablabla.  
« L'idea era quella, ma poi c'è stato un cambio di programma. » disse Veronica, abbandonandosi sul divano e sfilando le scarpe con i tacchi alti per massaggiarsi i piedi. « La collega con cui esco di solito ha avuto un mezzo crollo nervoso. Sono andata da lei a darle una mano e a tirarla un po' su. Quel disgraziato del suo ex è davvero un pessimo elemento. »  
Lance si sedette accanto a lei nella penombra e nel silenzio del salotto.  
I genitori dovevano essere già a letto, mentre di certo Rachel, l'altra sorella, era fuori a fare baldoria con gli amici.  
« Cos'è, la giornata mondiale degli ex orribili? »  
« O forse quella in cui i McClain passano pessime serate per colpa degli ex orribili. »  
Quell'affermazione strappò un mezzo sorriso a Lance, che rimase ad ascoltare la sorella mentre continuava a parlare.  
« Poverina, era davvero fuori di sé. Sembra che quel tizio si sia portato a casa la sua nuova fiamma quando c'era anche la loro bambina e l'abbia convinta a mentire alla madre riguardo al fatto che si vedesse con un uomo. »  
« Ehi, ehi... che hai contro il fatto che la nuova fiamma del suo ex sia un ragazzo? » brontolò Lance, a cui quella storia suonava fastidiosamente familiare.  
Veronica scosse la testa, alzando gli occhi.  
« Non è quello il punto. Il punto è che Kayla ha solo sei anni e converrai con me che costringerla a mentire alla madre per coprire gli incontri illeciti del padre non è esattamente il migliore degli insegnamenti. »  
Lance si sentì gelare.  
« Hai detto Kayla? E... e il nuovo partner è un uomo? Veronica, la tua collega ha mai detto come si chiama il suo ex? »  
Era troppo persino per essere una coincidenza.  
« No, di solito si riferisce a lui solo come “il mio ex” o qualche insulto. Non ho mai fatto domande, è già una situazione fin troppo penosa per Acxa senza che mi metta a chiedere cose irrilevanti. »  
« Acxa! »  
Lance quasi lo urlò, ricevendo un'occhiataccia dalla sorella per essere troppo rumoroso.  
« Sveglierai tutti! » lo sgridò. « Si può sapere cosa ti prende? »  
Lance si morse un labbro, indeciso: poteva essere una grande opportunità o un ancora più grande disastro. Veronica avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a rendere più civili i rapporti tra quei due, risparmiando ulteriore dolore a entrambi, oppure avrebbe potuto schierarsi dalla parte della sua amica, decidendo che Keith era il male assoluto. In quel caso la situazione sarebbe precipitata perché, Lance lo sapeva bene, Veronica non era una che mollava finché non otteneva quello che voleva.  
Alla fine decise di fidarsi del senso di giustizia e del raziocinio della sorella, ogni volta che l'aveva fatto non era mai rimasto deluso.  
Raccontare l'intera storia dal punto di vista di Keith richiese parecchio tempo, soprattutto perché Veronica non ascoltò in paziente silenzio come aveva fatto lui, ma lo interruppe spesso e volentieri per rettificare particolari saputi da Acxa. Quando terminò era notte fonda e sia lui che la sorella si sentivano esausti.  
« Sono due idioti. » fu il primo commento che uscì dalle labbra della giovane, dopo alcuni momenti di silenzio.  
Lance si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sospiro di sollievo: almeno parlava al plurale.  
« Keith è una brava persona, te l'assicuro! » si affrettò ad aggiungere. « Ha sofferto così tanto e l'idea di perdere Kayla lo distrugge! Non farebbe mai nulla che potesse nuocerle! »  
« Oh, Lancey, lo so. » rispose Veronica con un sorriso. « Ne sono certa anche solo per il fatto che stai con lui. Non può essere cattivo, se ti piace così tanto. Non temere, non ho intenzione di andare a spada tratta contro di lui. Sentire un altro punto di vista oltre a quello di Acxa è stato rivelatore e penso che tu abbia ragione quando dici che dovemmo aiutarli a venirsi incontro. »  
Era una situazione complicata, ma sapere di avere la sorella maggiore dalla sua parte faceva sentire Lance meno smarrito e più fiducioso nella possibilità di trovare un compromesso.  
« Forse siamo davvero gli unici che possono aiutarli a venirne a capo. Lei è tua amica, lui è il mio ragazzo, siamo persone che tengono a loro e vogliono il loro bene, potrebbe funzionare. Dammi una mano a parlare con lei prima che impedisca  a Keith di vedere Kayla. » chiese, stringendo una mano della sorella. « È terrorizzato all'idea che gli chieda di scegliere tra me e la bambina, glielo leggo negli occhi. Non vuole lasciarmi ma non può perdere Kayla. Ti prego, Veronica, aiutami! »  
« Non ti nascondo che quella è esattamente l’intenzione di Acxa. Quello che non riesco a capire è se voglia liberarsi di Keith una volta per tutte o tenerlo legato a sé e a nessun altro. È molto contraddittoria. In ogni caso dobbiamo vederci domani, puoi venire con me e provare a parlarle. »  
Era una buona occasione per provare a ragionare con quella ragazza che, Lance ne era certo, non era un mostro ma solo una persona ferita.  
Questo non cambiò il fatto che Lance non chiuse occhio, quella notte, al pensiero di cosa lo aspettasse, delle parole che avrebbe scelto e di come avrebbe reagito Keith a quel suo colpo di testa. Sperava solo che non si arrabbiasse perché stava ficcando il naso nelle sue faccende private.  
  
Nonostante il poco sonno, l'ora dell'appuntamento arrivò fin troppo in fretta.  
Lance era più nervoso che alla prima uscita con Keith e fece di tutto per scegliere un abbigliamento che lo designasse come bravo ragazzo. Voleva che Acxa capisse fin dalla prima occhiata le sue buoni intenzioni, che lo accettasse nella vita di Keith e di Kayla non come una presenza disturbante o nociva, ma come parte della famiglia.  
Veronica fece del suo meglio per tranquillizzarlo e Lance gliene fu immensamente grato.  
Le due amiche avevano stabilito di vedersi al parco sotto casa di Acxa, l'idea era semplicemente quella di due chiacchiere in tranquillità mentre Kayla giocava. Un pomeriggio rilassante che avrebbe dovuto aiutare la giovane madre a lasciarsi alle spalle lo stress del giorno prima.  
Lance quasi si sentiva in colpa a negarle quel diritto, ma il pensiero di Keith prossimo alle lacrime, la sera prima, lo spingeva a superare ogni scrupolo.  
Era una giornata assolata, stare all'aperto era piacevole nonostante l'aria frizzantina, l'ideale per trascorrere un pomeriggio di chiacchiere sciocche su una panchina. Ne aveva passati tanti con Keith e si ritrovò a pensare che sarebbe stato bello passarne altrettanti tutti insieme.  
Quando li vide avvicinarsi, Acxa si alzò dalla panchina su cui era seduta e andò loro incontro. Lance rallentò istintivamente l'andatura in modo da rimanere alcuni passi indietro e permettere a Veronica di introdurre il discorso.  
La giovane sorrise con calore, mentre abbracciava l'amica.  
« Ciao! Sei in ritardo, non ti smentisci mai. » la prese in giro con una risatina. « Persino Kayla si stava chiedendo che fine avessi fatto. »  
Sembrava una persona completamente diversa dalla donna gelida che avevano incontrato il giorno prima, si ritrovò a pensare Lance. Aveva le guance rosee, i capelli scompigliati dalla brezza e un sorriso amichevole. Nei suoi occhi brillava una luce differente, più calda, più viva.  
Luce che si raffreddò all'istante quando il suo sguardo si posò su Lance, riconoscendolo.  
« Perché lui è qui?! » esclamò, mentre la sua voce saliva di un ottava.  
Veronica le circondò le spalle con un braccio, ma l'altra si divincolò.  
« Perché l'hai portato qui, Ronnie? Ha ingannato anche te? Non voglio avere niente a che fare con lui! »  
« Calmati, Acxa. Lance non ha ingannato nessuno. » tentò di blandirla Veronica. « È mio fratello e vuole solo parlarti. »  
« Tuo fratello?! Quindi stai dalla sua parte! Mi tradisci anche tu! È tutto un complotto di Keith alle mie spalle per portami via Kayla! »  
« Ma che stai dicendo? Sei impazzita? Nessuno vuole portarti via Kayla! »  
Sentendo pronunciare il suo nome ad alta voce, la bambina, che stava giocando poco lontano, si voltò e raggiunse il gruppetto di corsa.  
« Zio Lance! » esclamò, lanciandosi letteralmente tra le braccia del ragazzo, che la prese al volo e la strinse in un abbraccio affettuoso.  
« Ciao, scricciolo! Come stai? » rispose sorridendo e scompigliandole i capelli, sotto lo sguardo allarmato della madre.  
« Sto bene! Però... » La bambina abbassò lo sguardo e la voce mentre continuava: « La mamma ha detto che non devo vedere più né te né papà perché siete persone cattive. Io non credo che siate cattivi. C'è anche papà? »  
« No, tesoro, papà è rimasto a casa. Oggi sono venuto solo io perché devo parlare con la tua mamma. Non ti preoccupare, torna a giocare, vengo a salutarti più tardi. »  
Kayla annuì, ritrovando il sorriso e stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia prima di correre di nuovo verso le altalene.  
Lance rialzò lo sguardo verso Acxa: lo stava fissando come una leonessa pronta a saltargli alla gola se solo avesse fatto la mossa sbagliata. Prese un respiro e si sforzò di sorridere.  
« Ieri non mi sono presentato come si deve, scusami. » disse rialzandosi. « Mi chiamo Lance, sono un impiegato della stessa azienda dove lavora Keith e sono... beh, il suo compagno. »  
La giovane rimase immobile a fissarlo con astio finché Veronica non le rifilò una gomitata, senza tante cerimonie.  
« Mio fratello è venuto fin qui per parlarti, sii civile e almeno salutalo. » la sgridò, come se si stesse rivolgendo a una bambina di pochi anni e non a un'adulta.  
« Non puoi obbligarmi a essere gentile con questo... questo... »  
« Questo cosa? So che hai definito mio fratello una perversione del tuo ex. » disse Veronica in tono duro. « Non ti sembra di aver passato il limite? Pensavo che tu fossi una persona migliore, pensavo che cercassi conforto per il tuo dolore, non che ne provocassi gratuitamente ad altri. »  
Lance rabbrividì: erano poche le volte in vita sua in cui aveva sentito sua sorella parlare a qualcuno con quel tono e si riteneva fortunato che non fosse mai stato rivolto a lui.  
Acxa sgranò gli occhi, incredula, per poi assumere un'espressione ferita, sul punto di piangere.  
« Non è giusto! Tutti pensano che Keith sia la vittima e io sia un mostro! A nessuno importa di quanto sia stata male io! Di quanto sia stato difficile crescere una bambina da sola, quando il mio compagno andava in giro a spassarsela per locali gay!? »  
Quando vide il lampo d'irritazione negli occhi di Veronica, Lance non poté più tacere. Non avrebbe lasciato che il rapporto tra la sorella e l'amica si rovinasse perché lei provava l'istinto di difenderlo.  
« Non andava per locali. » mormorò. « Te lo posso assicurare. O meglio, ci è andato una volta sola, dopo che ha saputo che aspettavi Kayla, ed è stata una brutta esperienza. »  
Si avvicinò, rischiando qualunque reazione inconsulta quella prossimità potesse portare, e la guardò negli occhi: occhi chiari, tristi, soli, carichi di rabbia inespressa.  
« Vorrei solo che mi ascoltassi. Che ascoltassi quello che Keith mi ha raccontato. Non vuole portarti via nulla, non potrebbe mai, ma l'idea che tu possa impedirgli di vedere Kayla lo distrugge. La ama con tutto il cuore, non potrebbe vivere senza. »  
Davanti a quelle parole Acxa gli apparve non più come una pericolosa minaccia, ma come una semplice ragazza smarrita, a cui forse nessuno aveva mai dato il giusto conforto, alimentandone solo la rabbia e il senso di abbandono.  
La sfiorò delicatamente sulla spalla, invitandola a seguirlo e a sedersi sulla panchina con lui, poco lontano da dove Kayla stava giocando. E iniziò a raccontare.  
  
Lance parlò per buona parte del pomeriggio e ascoltò per il tempo restante.  
Parlò di Keith, di sé, del loro rapporto, di quello che il giovane gli aveva raccontato, di quello che aveva passato, delle sue paure e delle sue speranze.  
Ascoltò la storia di Acxa, il suo dolore, il senso di tradimento e di abbandono, la rabbia repressa che  a volte esplodeva in pericolosi scoppi d'ira, le incomprensioni, il desiderio di possesso e in senso di repulsione che non era mai riuscita a placare.  
« Volevo che Keith guardasse solo me. » concluse, asciugandosi gli occhi. « Quando ho capito che non sarebbe stato così ho voluto punirlo. Punirlo facendolo soffrire ma tenendolo comunque legato a me. Come stavo male io, doveva stare male anche lui. »  
« Un circolo vizioso di odio che non porta da nessuna parte » commentò Lance mestamente.  
« E ferisce anche Kayla. Lei sta bene con suo padre, ne parla sempre con entusiasmo. Aveva iniziato a parlare anche di te e quando ho capito che Keith aveva trovato qualcun altro da amare, ho perso la testa. »  
Acxa continuò a parlare e Lance la lasciò fare. Sapeva che la giovane si era già sfogata in precedenza con Veronica, ma sembrava che farlo con qualcuno a conoscenza dell'intera situazione le fosse d'aiuto.  
Rimasero su quella panchina per ore, sotto lo sguardo vigile di Veronica, che badava che l'amica non eccedesse con le recriminazioni, fino a quando non fu Kayla stessa a mettere fine al discorso con la sua richiesta di un'adeguata merenda.  
« Perché non chiamiamo anche papà? » chiese la bambina, mentre si avviavano verso una gelateria poco distante, tirando la manica di Lance.  
« Tesoro, papà ha da fare oggi e non credo che la mamma se la senta di vederlo. » tentò di mediare il giovane, fin troppo consapevole dello sguardo di Acxa su di lui.  
« La mamma si arrabbia sempre con lui, ma so che gli vuole bene. E papà parla sempre bene di lei. Mi piacerebbe prendere il gelato con tutti e due e anche con te, zio Lance. »  
« Un'altra volta, magari... »  
« Sì, possiamo fare la prossima settimana, quando papà non lavora. » lo interruppe Acxa, spiazzando tutti.  
Lance non credeva alle proprie orecchie e, a giudicare dalla sua espressione, nemmeno Veronica.  
« Ho bisogno di parlare con Keith a quattrocchi. » si giustificò la giovane. « Devo capire quanto sono serie le sue intenzioni con Lance e se la situazione sarà abbastanza stabile per Kayla. »  
« Non intendi più impedirgli di vederla? » si stupì Veronica.  
« Per ora. Se troveremo un accordo soddisfacente per entrambi non gli chiederò di scegliere tra Kayla e Lance. Non ho detto che lo perdono per tutto quello che ha fatto e non intendo fingere che non sia successo nulla. Però accetto di parlargli e che questa sera Kayla ceni da lui. Io e Ronnie abbiamo una serata da recuperare. »  
Lance era senza parole: aveva immaginato che Acxa non fosse una persona cattiva,  ma quella concessione superava ogni sua più rosea aspettativa.  
Non fece nulla per trattenersi e, un attimo dopo, sia lui che Kayla stavano abbracciando la giovane madre, provocandole un palese disagio e facendo ridere Veronica.  
  
Quella sera, accoccolati sul divano davanti alla televisione, Lance e Kayla raccontarono a un incredulo Keith quanto successo nel pomeriggio.  
« E alla fine lo zio Lance ha fatto piangere la mamma. » concluse la bambina.  
Lance prese ad agitare le mani di fronte a sé, negando.  
« Non è andata proprio così! Non farei mai piangere una ragazza! Forse è successo, ma non intenzionalmente, e comunque Acxa non ha certo un cuore di pietra. »  
Keith sorrise, intenerito.  
« Lo so. » mormorò. « Ma se adesso siete qui entrambi è solo perché sei riuscito a fare un miracolo. Lance... davvero non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza. Hai praticamente salvato tre vite. »  
« Quattro. » rettificò Lance con un occhiolino. « Ma non è merito mio, io non ho davvero fatto nulla. È stata Kayla a essere determinante. »  
Entrambi abbassarono lo sguardo sulla bambina raggomitolata tra di loro e sorrisero scoprendo che si era addormentata appoggiata a Keith.  
Era stata una giornata piena di emozioni per tutti, soprattutto per lei che si era fatta carico più o meno consciamente di una situazione fin troppo pesante per un adulto, figuriamoci per una bambina.  
Keith era ancora estasiato per il semplice fatto di avere la possibilità di accarezzarle i capelli.  
Quando, poche ore prima, si era trovato davanti Lance e Kayla, sulla porta di casa, aveva pensato a tutte le peggiori catastrofi possibili, compreso un rapimento. C'era voluta tutta la pazienza del suo ragazzo per tranquillizzarlo e spiegargli che sì, erano davvero lì con la benedizione di Acxa e nessuno sarebbe venuto ad arrestarlo per sottrazione di minore.  
Nella penombra del salotto, alzò gli occhi verso Lance, il volto appena illuminato dalla luce azzurrina dello schermo.  
« Sono felice di avere la possibilità di parlare con Acxa. » disse. « Ci ho provato molte volte, ma sento che questa sarà diversa. Non mi aspetto certo che cambi idea dalla sera alla mattina, ma già solo il fatto che siate entrambi qui è per me un enorme passo avanti. »  
Si sporse verso di lui e Lance gli andò incontro, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua.  
« Grazie di essere qui. Grazie per quello che hai fatto e per essere la persona meravigliosa che sei. »  
Lance gli appoggiò un dito sulle labbra, sostituendolo subito dopo con le sue.  
« Ssshhh, non ringraziarmi più. » sussurrò. « Basta che tu sia felice. Ti amo. »  
Si lasciò circondare con un braccio e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, chiudendo gli occhi.  
E a Keith bastava quello per essere felice: avere entrambi gli amori della sua vita, il sabato sera, abbracciati sul divano. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  **Yuki -[Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)**   
> 


End file.
